


L'Homme d'Arme

by rainicornsan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainicornsan/pseuds/rainicornsan
Summary: Where was the Woman whom the poet painfully pined for?Where was Sara?
'Could you really stand being away from me?'
Michele let out a sigh.He wanted to make his sister, his Lady, love him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really nervous, but I've been wanting to write something about those two for, like, forever!  
> However, I gotta be honest:  
> 1\. I do not know how often I will update this story  
> 2\. English is not my first language, so there may be mistakes even if I'm trying to be really careful and I revise new chapters twenty times. Seriously though, tell me if you find any! ^^  
> I will immediately correct.
> 
> Well, I hope you like it!  
>  _Buona lettura-_

A white rose for his beautiful Sara.  
Michele placed it on the book she had been studying for university.

  
Sara's major was Literature.

 

The dewy petals dampened the paper, blurring the ink lines.

 

 

Oh, that was Petrarch.  
He recognised the sonnet 'I find no peace' and the last tercet caught his eye.

 

  
_Pascomi di dolor, piangendo rido;_  
_egualmente mi spiace morte e vita:_  
_in questo stato son, Donna, per voi._  


 

  
_I feed me in sorrow, and laugh in all my pain._  
_Likewise displeaseth me both death and life,_  
_And my delight is causer of this strife._  


 

 

The last line of the English adaptation by Sir Thomas Wyatt (followed by a thorough comparison between the two versions) didn't quite match the original one in Italian:  
where was the Woman whom the poet painfully pined for?

Where was Sara?

 

  
_...e non m'ancide Amore e non mi sferra,_  
_né mi vuol vivo né mi trae d'impaccio._  


 

  
_...Nor letteth me live nor die at my devise,_  
_and yet of death it giveth none occasion._  


 

  
'Do you need me, Sara?  
I need you.'

 

  
The ultimatum that his sister had given (shouted at) him was to either accept that they were two distinct beings or be prepared for her loss.

 

'But it can't be.  
It can't really be what you truly mean, can it?  
Can it, _Sara_?  
Could you really stand being away from me?'

 

And that wasn't arrogance, that was the natural answer which his loving being struggled with to what his sister was asking him.  
They had always been together.

  
The flower's colour seemed to mock him, reminding him of the total lack of innocence behind his feelings.  
Well, he would have been lying if he pretended to ignore the veinings, whose affectionate pink shade contrasted with the pure white.

 

  
_Pace non trovo, e non ò da far guerra..._  


 

_I find no peace, and all my war is done..._

 

  
What a useless _homme d'arme_ he was.  
Fighting for something he couldn't even understand.

 

His Lady was a complicated, smart one.  
She was a strong and responsible young woman.

 

How long had she been growing up before he could notice?

 

One side she didn't show a lot was her alluring side, a side that took pleasure in shaming Michele as much as it could.

 

Yet, Sara was soft, and he loved her so dearly.

 

Michele let out a sigh.

He wanted to make his sister, _his Lady_ , love him.

 


End file.
